


in good company

by olavidalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Brief Ableism, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavidalo/pseuds/olavidalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows it's not the same, once your two friends start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in good company

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too special here. All lies. Unbeta'ed, unbritpicked lies.

Zayn's not jealous.  
  
Harry tips his bottle back, gives Louis that look he's been giving him since the start of the summer. It's different tonight, though - the air feels heavier in the basement, and it's not just because of the weed they've been smoking all night.  
  
Louis's looking back, for one; seems to've taken Zayn's advice very well and very immediately.  
  
How could he be jealous, Zayn thinks; he's the one who _told_ Louis to go for it.  
  
Well, apparently when Louis goes for it, he _really_ goes for it: he's climbed into Harry's lap and is full-out snogging him within moments. The wet sounds of their kissing fill up the room around them. Liam would have a fit, probably. In fact, Liam's probably having a fit somewhere over in France right now, deeply discomfited and not even knowing why.  
  
Niall raises his hand off of his eyes, takes in the room at a glance -- Harry and Louis kissing, Zayn staring very stiffly at the muted telly -- and reaches out and pats the carpet around his hand.

'S'alri', mey,' he says, earnestly. 'Y'll--y'llgmyrr.' Then he plops his head back down with a gusty sigh.  
  
Over on the couch, Louis mumbles something under his breath. Some private joke; something stupid, probably. Harry laughs breathlessly.  
  
\--  
  
Alright. So. Maybe he's a little jealous.  
  
\--  
  
By the next morning, when he hears Doniya letting in Louis downstairs, Zayn's put it out of his head, mostly. It's not so much that he's feeling _jealous_ \-- in a romantic sense. Precisely. It's more--he just doesn't want to be neglected, probably. Like, Harry's his mate, and Louis's his mate, and yea, he introduced the two of them, but everyone knows it's not the same, once your two friends start dating.  
  
What if he has to take sides one day? That'd be shit.  
  
Louis plops onto his bed, still smelling of weed and wearing his clothes from last night. Zayn rolls his eyes without rolling over. Really doing a bang-up job of convincing Zayn's mum that they were all at the library last night. Zayn resigns himself to getting a lecture later about it at lunch.  
  
'It was nice,' says Louis, abruptly. Zayn scoots over a little so he can burrow under the covers; Louis obliges him.  
  
'It was nice,' Louis says, again, quieter. 'Harry was, that is.' He pauses, like he's rolling Harry's name over his mind's tongue, again and again. Zayn'd watched Harry drop Louis off, watched them kiss outside his window, watched them walking towards his door until he couldn't anymore, until their bodies disappeared from view, somewhere beneath the overhang.  
  
'You said he would be,' Louis murmurs, carding his hand through Zayn's hair. Without asking, even. 'I don't know why I doubted you.'  
  
His lips are still wet from where he's licked them, swollen from where Harry's kissed them, and his hands crumple up the back of Zayn's shirt when their tongues slick together.  
  
\--  
  
Zayn means to go over to Harry's and announce his intentions, apologise for being such a dick and waiting around, earnestly vow that he'll understand if he _needs_ _some time_ , but that he'll be here if/when Harry ever comes around to accepting his and Louis's-- _relationship_.  
  
Only Harry's got some bloody fucking mark on his neck.  
  
'Zayn?' he rumbles, hair all fucked up and mussed over. Probably he crashed as soon as he got home. He's naturally a morning person, Zayn knows; turning him into a night owl has taken some serious effort on all of their parts.  
  
'Hey,' Zayn whispers. 'Just wanted to check in on you.'  
  
Harry bites his lip. 'Mm,' he hums, smiling up at him; he sits up a little, waves his hand in the shape of a very sloppy, upside-down triangle. That's when Zayn sees the bruise on his throat.  
  
'--Check,' says Harry.  
  
\--  
  
Two things Zayn knows today that he didn't yesterday:  
  
1\. Louis can come in his jeans, if you tease him enough.  
2\. Harry's a good kisser, too.  
  
\--  
  
Three things Zayn knows today that he didn't three days ago:  
1\. Harry really likes having his nipples played with.  
2\. Louis is absolutely _useless_ after a blowjob.  
3\. No matter how careful you are, you really can't control what your best friends talk about with each other.  
  
'Fucking each other on the sly, eh?' says Louis, from the doorway, when Harry's balls deep inside of Zayn. Harry lets out a pleased laugh, and doesn't stop fucking him.  
  
'Oh, fu-uh-uh-uck,' gasps Zayn, too stupid to do anything but dig his crossed heels deeper into Harry's back, squeeze more tightly around him. (Harry swallows a groan, bites his lip hard; he's going to come soon.) ' _Lou_ , no, it's--I'm--'  
  
'It's?' says Louis, running a hand up Harry's back, over one of Zayn's ankles, over Harry's hair, over Zayn's lips. 'You're?'  
  
'Snnhrry,' he moans, sucking Louis's two fingers into his mouth, too greedy, too glad to really mean it.  
  
\--  
  
Niall climbs through Zayn's window, pauses -- whistles quietly, and then shoves in between Harry and Zayn on the bed. Harry, fully clothed and half-asleep, sends him an affably threatening look before rolling more fully onto Louis. Zayn's had this bed since he was ten; they all have to get quite creative with their positioning.  
  
'Liam's gonna go mental, y'know,' Niall observes, after a bit, elbow somewhere northeast of Zayn's collarbone. Zayn can tell by the state of him that he's been out with Barbs.  
  
Down by Zayn's right thigh, Louis's saying something funny. Harry's covering his mouth and trying not to cackle.  
  
Zayn's not bothered: he knows they'll tell him later. If he asks. 'Yea,' he replies, ducking his head. 'Prolly.'

**Author's Note:**

> "One day I will write a love triangle that ends in an angst-free threesome."  
> \-- 5 Jul 2013


End file.
